


Lil dude

by LITTLEBOYYOURGOINGTOHELL



Series: Padded Midnights At Quill's [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bottlefeeding, Diapers, Dirty Diapers, Forced Infantilism, Infantilism, babying, diaper changes, diaper checks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLEBOYYOURGOINGTOHELL/pseuds/LITTLEBOYYOURGOINGTOHELL
Summary: Michael has an unfortunate run in with Jason the guitarist squirrel.
Series: Padded Midnights At Quill's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859293
Kudos: 33





	Lil dude

Michael wandered through the restaurant. He hated how eerie everything felt. He saw how empty the main stage was. Everyone was on the move. He had to get to the office before someone saw him. He got out of the party room wandering though the arcade until he felt two furry paws grab him and lift him up. He was face to face with a tall orange squirrel.

"Hey there lil dude! What are you doing here so late?" Michael gulped terrified. Jason was bigger than him and loomed over him.

He shivered "P-Please dont kill me...." Jason held him on his shoulder "Now why would i kill you? You're too cute to kill! Now let's get you changed so you don't have an accident." 

Michael whined and tried to struggle away this only caused Jason to tighten his grip. "Hey now! No running away little man! You don't wanna get hurt do you?" Michael stopped fussing. 

Jason grinned at him lying him on a crinkly changing mat. He stripped Michael down keeping his shirt on. He lifted his legs slipping a thick diaper under him. He then powdered his bare butt causing him to sneeze cutely the diaper was then taped up and Michael picked him up patting his padded backside. Michael whimpered from the humiliation. He wasn't a baby! He was an adult!

He was finally put on the ground and crawled off. He didn't get too far until his stomach started to ache. 'Oh no...I gotta go to the bathroom....That creepy squirrel won't let me though....' He was able to hold it in for a few hours until 2 AM he really needed to go now. 

'D-Damn it i gotta find a bathroom....I-I guess i could go here...' Michael made sure he wasn't being watched. 

He got on his knees and held his stomach. He soon closed his eyes in pain and grunted. He ended up using the diaper causing it to sag. Michael looked over his shoulder and felt a new wave of humiliation. 

He teared up whimpering. 'O-oh god....I-i can't believe i used the diaper... I-I'm now a dumb little baby....." He teared up and started to cry. His cries where almost similar to an infant's. Jason picked him up worried. 

"Aw....What's with the tears little dude..?" Michael's humiliation worsened when he felt Jason's furry paw grab his diapered bottom "Aww~ Did you have an accident?~" Michael nodded. He had fully regressed mentally to an infant. "Don't worry buddy~ I'll change you~" He lifted Michael up and lied him on the changing mat and changed him into a dark blue thick diaper. 

He then bundled him in a pizza themed blanket and got some warm milk for him. He sat in a rocking chair bottlefeeding him. "There you go pal~" Michael suckled down the warm milk feeling safe and secure. He was almost falling asleep. Jason held him as he slowly fell fast asleep.

He trusted him now and loved him as an infant would love his dad.


End file.
